


Kageyama Confidence Tobio

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorkable, Bad Pick Up Lines, Blushing Hinata, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Hinata is dead, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyama pls, M/M, Oneshot, Rated for implications, Rip Hinata Shouyou, Salty Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confidence was Kageyama's middle name. Speaking of middle, today would be the day he'd make that dumb little middle blocker boyfriend of his go quiet for once. Kageyama, although confident, was rather nervous.</p><p>Alternate: Kageyama makes Hinata blush all day with his pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama Confidence Tobio

Confidence was Kageyama's middle name. Speaking of middle, today would be the day he'd make that dumb little middle blocker boyfriend of his go quiet for once. Kageyama, although confident, was rather nervous. Oikawa had stayed up helping him with these pick up lines, calling him uselessly adorable ( whatever that meant ) halfway through. Even though he was unsure about the lines themselves, when he walked into the club room the first thing that came out of his mouth was 

"Hinata!" Said boy jumped at attention, turning to him frightened.

"Looks like someone pissed off Kageyama." Tanaka murmured to Yuu. 

"Um.. Can I help you?" Hinata says, gripping onto his uniform tight and wondering what happened.

"It's only natural I'm the setter, I have the most skilled fingers on the team." Kageyama looked like he was glaring, which he really wasn't he was just trying to keep his cool.

"Y-yeah... You are good at volleyball so..." Hinata didn't get it. Actually, no one in the club room got it. 

"I'm the setter here, you're gonna be doing all the receiving with me around." He said, cupping Hinata's face in his hand.

"Kageyama I don't receive tosses, I spike them." Hinata really wasn't catching on, or getting the implications unlike Tanaka and Noya who were holding each others mouths trying not to die.

Kageyama sighed and felt the tips of his ears redden, "nevermind."

\- -

"Looks like the King is angry. Did you do something to his highness?" Tsukishima asks in the middle of practice, looking to Hinata for an answer. Kageyama did look rather frustrated with himself. Although he was right there, so asking Hinata seemed kind of pointless.

"He'll get angrier if you call him that--"

"I'm not just the King of the court!" Kageyama almost shouts, catching everyone's attention anyways. They all seemed confused. Kageyama looks at Hinata, a large smirk adorning his face. "I'm the King of the bedroom too."

"Smooooooth." Nishinoya whistles as Hinata's face blares red.

"Y'know I think King is actually a pretty good nickname," he says with his smirk probably widening, "after all, I am King sized."

"I think I'll never get that image out of my mind now." Tsukishima says, looking almost distressed.

Hinata puts his face in his hands, "Kageyama, please."

"Oi! I told you two no flirting on the court!" Ukai snaps at them for interrupting morning practice.

\- -

"What are you doing after practice today Ryuu?" Nishinoya asks him.

Overhearing them, Hinata looks up at Kageyama with a smile. "You wanna do anything after practice Kageyama?" 

Kageyama looked at him, and his expression of great haughtiness made Hinata regret asking. "How about I give you a peck on the cheek and take you back to my crows nest?"

"Oh my god, again Kageyama?" Daichi looks at him, his own face red. Of course, it was nothing compared to Hinata's face. 

"Please take your gross affection somewhere else." Tsukkishima sighs.

"Tsukki you're blushing." 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." 

\- - 

Evening practice rolled around, and went with no more mishaps of the tongue by Kageyama. Which, Hinata was grateful for. 

"Wow! That looks awesome Nishinoya-senpai." Hinata marvels at Nishinoya's Star Wars shirt that he had slipped on. 

"Haha! You think so?" He said, holding out the shirt from his body proudly. Although he had only threw the shirt in his bag that morning out of rush and excitement.

"Yeah! I wanted to go see it but my mom wouldn't let me because she thought it was 'too violent.'" He sighs and slips on his shirt. 

And of course, just when they thought it was over, that had clicked the next switch. Kageyama stood up from his bag, pushing Hinata against the club room's shelves.

"What are you..." Hinata felt his face becoming red as Kageyama hovered over him, leaning in. 

"Oh no not again." Kinoshita sighed and held his hands to his ears.

"You wanna see my god quick?" 

"W-what?" Hinata couldn't say anything else.   
Then Kageyama leans close to his ear, breathing hot air into it. Hinata felt embarrassed being so close to each other like this in front of their senpai, but Kageyama obviously didn't mind.

"I'll make you last less than a minute." He purrs out in his ear.

That was it, the final blow. Hinata's hair poofed upward and his face went all shades of red as he dropped down on his knees, then sideways onto the floor, unable to speak. 

"Hinata!" Suga yells worriedly and dives to his side, feeling his forehead.

"What did you do to him Kageyama?" Yamaguchi had his own blush, but seemed to be slightly laughing. ~~He ships it~~

Kageyama had a confident smirk, and looked as Suga helped his poor little boyfriend up, giving him some water. 

"K-kageyama."

"Oh he can still talk. I thought he'd fried the last of his braincells from all that blushing." Tsukishima says and Yamaguchi snickers.

Kageyama raised a brow, rather surprised as well as Hinata grabs the front of his shirt lightly and looks up at him. "Today... Let's go to your place." 

Kageyama took a minute, and then felt his cheeks go red with embarrassment from what he knew Hinata meant. And with only a few words, Hinata had him beaten, face in hands and leaning into the shelves of the clubroom. 

"I hate them." Asahi finally speaks up, face rivaling Hinata's from having watched them.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy. Told you guys I'd make a Kageyama one. I didn't make these pick up lines, I got them from http://voicedheadcannons.tumblr.com  
> I highly recommend you check out his stuff, it's great ^^ and if you want to see the ones with the bad pick up lines go here: http://voicedheadcannons.tumblr.com/post/133033198207/kageyama-is-good-with-women-or-men-whoever
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ~ Peace!


End file.
